Code: Error
by Redax Dragonheart
Summary: Well, so this is what my first fanfic would be like. Please don't hate, I'm terrible at writing, but I decided to give this a shot. In the comments, or PM, give me monster ideas, as they will be welcome. Rating is just in case. NO ADULT THEMES!
1. Getting started

XAVIER POV

The gang was having a casual get-together in the alcoves in front of the school because everything has been quiet in Lyoko.

'I never thought I would say this, but I'm bored when XANA's not attacking us' Odd yawned with his hands behind his head, as usual.

'Umm...do any of you know Jeremie Belpois?' I asked.

'That's me, why do you ask?' Jeremie replied politely.

'I'm your new room-mate.' I answered, 'By the way, I'm Xavier Dragonheart. Don't worry, most nights I'll be out trying to find the old factory where my uncle used to work. He said something about advanced computers…"

"That old factory down by the docks?" Jeremie asked a little worry in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" Was Xavier's reply.

"Xavier, is that you?" Odd asked, slightly stunned by the fact that this could be his old friend from before he came to Cadic academy.

"And you are...?" I asked, a little confused by the boy with the wacky hair-do.

"I'm Odd Della Robia, at your service." Odd answered with a mock bow.

"Mph didn't recognize you with that messed-up hair." I said, eyeballing said hair.

"These are my friends, Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois, who's apparently your roommate, Aelita Schtones, and Yumi Ishiyama. And we save the world on a bi-regular basis." Odd said happily.

"ODD!" his friends yelled angrily, and just at that moment Sissi walked past, with her usual entourage in tow, "Well, if it isn't the plotting anonyms group, and oh look, the have a new member." Sissi said snidely.

"Go somewhere you'll be useful, like NASA, but only when they start sending chimps back into space." I said, with distaste, "And hopefully, you won't come back, because if you do…" I let the threat hang.

Everyone just stared at me.

"Run along now, little girl." I said, any trace of a dark mood gone.

"Wow, no one's ever stood up to Sissi like that, ever. By the way, that was Sissi Delmas, the principal's daughter, but you can call her Elizabeth." Odd said, a little freaked out by his old friend.

"I'm sorry you had to see that.'' I said with remorse, "It's tough to live on the streets. By the way where's your room Jeremie?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Uuhhh, Second floor, first corridor on the left, fourth room on the right." Was all he said.

"Thanks." I walked off to the admin building to get my bags, and then headed for the dormitories.

{1 1/2 HOURS LATER}

I had just finished unpacking my stuff and was about to have a rest when I heard a noise coming from Jeremy's computer. _What's this_ I thought to myself.

X.A.N.A POV

One of the scanners activated and a spindly leg came out, along with a snake-like body.

XAVIER POV

"Hey, Jeremie," Xavier exclaimed, joy in his voice, "I've fixed one of the bugs in the program."

"Huh?" Jeremie replied, but curios to know what he was ranting about.

"To virtualize to Sector 5 instantly. Also, a tower has activated. By the way, does any of this happen to be in the old factory I was talking about earlier?"

Just at that moment there was screaming outside and laser bolts flying everywhere

"Creepers! Damn it X.A.N.A, can't you give us a break!" Jeremie hollered at his computer, and then he picked up his phone and called the gang. "X.A.N.A S.O.S"…


	2. An Awful Lot of Running

**A/N: I will try to update weekly, but the Odd's are that it'll be bi-weekly, Sincerely your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.**

X.A.N.A POV

The creepers moved through the school systematically, first the gymnasium, then the cafeteria, then the science block, then the dorms; they had just finished the cafeteria when they saw two of their targets, Odd Della Robia and Ulrich Stern.

XAVIER POV

"What the hell are those things!?" I asked Jeremie, because he definitely had something to do with it.

"I'll tell you later, come on!" Jeremie grabbed my arm, with a grip surprising strong, and dragged me down the halls, to the staircase.

"Run, it's me they're after, if you see my friends and tell them to get to you-know-where." He started to run toward the other staircase.

I grabbed his arm. "If they're after you, I'll have to protect you. Simple as that. Now, where the hell is Della Robia?" Xavier pulled out his mobile and rung his friend.

"Kinda busy, could you call back later." Odd answered, panting.

"I'm with Jeremie, he says to head to you-know-where. We'll meet you there." Xavier and Jeremie stopped in their tracks because there was a Creeper crawling up the stairs.

ODD POV

I was hiding behind a pillar with Ulrich, just outside the dorms. There were two Creepers shooting at us, which were attracting more of them. 'I just got a call from Xavier and Jeremie, they're alright and they're headed for the factory." I whispered to Ulrich.

"That's great, just great. Where's Aelita? We can't deactivate the tower without her." Ulrich was NOT in a good mood.

"No idea, I'll call her." I pulled out my phone, again. "No answer."

"What about Yumi?"

"You have a phone, don't you?" I asked sarcastically.

"A Creeper blew it up."

"Oh, I'll call her then." I dialled Yumi's number. "Again, no answer. I hope that nothing happened to them."

My phone rang, it was Xavier. "What?" I practically shouted at him.

"Aelita's room's been trashed." He said in a solemn tone.

YUMI

I ran. I was running so hard that I barely felt my slippered feet touch the ground. The Creepers were surprisingly fast, but not very agile. A few quick twists and turns saw the last of them. "Now to head for the factory." I reached for my mobile, then realised that I left it at home. "Oh well, looks like I'll have to call them when I get there." I took off.

XAVIER

After I had kicked the Creeper's head clean off, we ran up the stairs to Aelita's room, but the door was at the other end of the corridor and her bookshelf was nothing but matchsticks on the floor outside, with its contents scattered around it.

"Where is she? I hope she's alright." Jeremie was muttering.

"Hey, isn't that her?" I pointed to a pink-haired girl sprinting into the forest being chased by two Creepers.

"C'mon!" Jeremie was already half-way down the hall...


End file.
